Twins,Wherever We Are
by HardcoreAsylum
Summary: This story is a taken on what if my OC Chris was twins with Shinichi Kudo and Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo gave Chris up for adoption
1. Twins Episode 1:The Birthday Shock

Me;I don't own Code Lyoko or Detective Conan,Code Lyoko would be like 11 seasons and Shinichi would tell Ran,Kogoro, and Wataru

Twins,Wherever We Are

One day in a hospital,2 baby boys were born on May 4th[Since my OC is based off of me and my Birthday is May 4th this a coinky dink]to famous actor,Yukiko Kudo and her husband Yusaku Kudo,But they had to give one of their babys away because of the expensive hospital bill,But this is the future

17 Years Later(Lyoko Warriors are 17 too)

?:Happy Birthday Chris!

They watched as he opened the door and he look surprised

Chris:Guys i said No birthday parties

Aelita:Come on Chris,why don't you want a birthday party

Chris(faces becomes saddened):I don't want to talk about it

Odd:Come on Jedi,tell us

Chris:I said I don't and that means no and no means final(slams door)

Jeremie:what was that all about

Ulrich and Yumi shrugged and began to think

(Back in Japan)

Conan,Ran,Kogoro,Heiji,Kazuha,Megure,Eri,Shiratori,Miwako, Takagi,Ai,Agasa and the Detective Boys were having a birthday party for Conan

Ran:Ok everyone it's time for Conan-kun to open his gifts

Conan:Ran-neechan can i go to the bathroom

Ran:of course Conan-kun

Conan runs up to the bathroom and calls someone and someone answers

Chris:Shinichi Happy Birthday

Conan:Hey Chris-kun sorry i can't be there with you,But maybe next year

Chris:Goodbye Conan-kun i mean Shinichi-neechan

Conan:Goodbye Chris-kun

After that call both started to tear uo

Me:sorry guys if it has mistakes,and is bad,I got this idea and i just wanted to write it and sorry bout it being short,i think i have writer's block,I tried my best guy


	2. Preview:Chris,Heiji and Conan vs Kid?

?:Hehehehe i found you Kudo Shinichi

*shot goes to computer screen*

?:Everyone we are going to our France headquarters

*Detective Conan theme play*

Chris:He's high school detective Kudo Shinichi,while on a date with his childhood friend and classmate Mouri Ran,He witnessed these men in black in a suspicious transaction,While watching the transaction he failed to notice his partner sneaking up behind him,That man forced him to swallow some weird poison and when he awoke and then Surprise his body had shrunk,if those men in black found out Kudo Shinichi was still alive,They would hunt him down and everyone he associated with,following Professor Agasa's advice he hid his identity and when Ran asked for his name he blurted out Edogawa Conan,So he moved in with Ran and her father,Kogoro Mouri who is also a detective,The Sleeping Kogoro,This is the persona Shinichi has when he puts Kogoro to sleep with his tranquilizer gun wristwatch,Shinichi also isn't the only one looking for the black organization The FBI,The Federal Bureau of Investigation,James Black,Andre Camel and Jodie Starling,Also Akai Shuuichi,he was an incredible sniper until a CIA agent who infiltrated went and...The only people who know about his Identity are Hattori Heiji High School Detective from the West,Me High School Detective of Kadic Academy,Professor Agasa,our parents Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo,Kaito Kuroba,Eisuke Hondou,Sera Masumi and Ai Haibara,CODENAME:Sherry she's a girl who transfered into his 1st grade class and was the creator of that poison,Whatever goes down i will be the person to be solve it?THERE IS ALWAYS A TRUTH

Shinichi/Conan:He's France's number one detective,when he was fourteen,his friend Jeremie Belpois discovered a supercomputer,Where He met Aelita,Once all his friends found out his secret,Chris and the others became the Lyoko Warriors,But lots of people have come in their way,CODENAME::X.A.N.A,X.A.N.A is a computer virus bent on destroying the Lyoko Warriors and the world,When there a case I WILL SOLVE IT,THERE IS ALWAYS ONLY ONE TRUTH

Conan:Ran-neechan you didn't have too

Ran:hehehe Conan-kun


	3. Chris and Shinichi,CHC vs K 14

?:Hehehehe i found you Kudo Shinichi

*shot goes to computer screen*

?:Everyone we are going to our France headquarters

*Detective Conan theme play*

Chris:He's high school detective Kudo Shinichi,while on a date with his childhood friend and classmate Mouri Ran,He witnessed these men in black in a suspicious transaction,While watching the transaction he failed to notice his partner sneaking up behind him,That man forced him to swallow some weird poison and when he awoke and then Surprise his body had shrunk,if those men in black found out Kudo Shinichi was still alive,They would hunt him down and everyone he associated with,following Professor Agasa's advice he hid his identity and when Ran asked for his name he blurted out Edogawa Conan,So he moved in with Ran and her father,Kogoro Mouri who is also a detective,The Sleeping Kogoro,This is the persona Shinichi has when he puts Kogoro to sleep with his tranquilizer gun wristwatch,Shinichi also isn't the only one looking for the black organization The FBI,The Federal Bureau of Investigation,James Black,Andre Camel and Jodie Starling,Also Akai Shuuichi,he was an incredible sniper until a CIA agent who infiltrated went and...The only people who know about his Identity are Hattori Heiji High School Detective from the West,Me High School Detective of Kadic Academy,Professor Agasa,our parents Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo,Kaito Kuroba,Eisuke Hondou,Sera Masumi and Ai Haibara,CODENAME:Sherry she's a girl who transfered into his 1st grade class and was the creator of that poison,Whatever goes down i will be the person to be solve it?THERE IS ALWAYS A TRUTH

Shinichi/Conan:He's France's number one detective,when he was fourteen,his friend Jeremie Belpois discovered a supercomputer,Where He met Aelita,Once all his friends found out his secret,Chris and the others became the Lyoko Warriors,But lots of people have come in their way,CODENAME::X.A.N.A,X.A.N.A is a computer virus bent on destroying the Lyoko Warriors and the world,When there a case I WILL SOLVE IT,THERE IS ALWAYS ONLY ONE TRUTH

Conan:Ran-neechan you didn't have too

Ran:hehehe Conan-kun

Conan:Ran-neechan why did you want get me five plane tickets to France

Ran:i did,I wanted you to meet a childhood friend of mine

Conan*mind*:Yeah Chris

Conan:But why five

Ran:well there's you,me,tou-san,Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan

Conan*mind*:Great another problem]

Ran:We leave next week,so we have to pack

(7 Days Later)

*On the plane*

Heiji:So Kudo who is this "Chris"

Conan:Well Chris is actually my twin brother,who got adopted by one of my mom's friends and we still see each other

Heiji:YOU'RE A TWIN?!

Conan:Yes

*Back on France*

Chris:Guys i have to pick up someone from the airport,who's up to come

Odd:Who?

Chris:Only Jeremie knows her

Jeremie:Who?

Chris:Ran

Jeremie:Ran is coming

Yumi:Who is this"Ran"

Chris:Ran is the name of my twin brother's girlfriend and she is bringing guest with her

Ulrich:Wow your a twin

Jeremie:Yeah he is,remember when Shinichi and You would have Deduction battles,Chris?

Chris:Yep and so who's coming,raise your hand

Aelita and Jermie raise thier hands and Chris is looking awkward because Jeremie and Aelita used to date and so Aelita and him are dating

Chris:ok come on

(At the Airport)

Ran is running until she knocks into someone

Chris:Oww watch where you are going*looks up*

Ran:No you should sir*Looks up*

Chris/Ran:Ran/Chris-Kun

Ran:It's been awhile

Chris:It has,Hello Ojisan

Kogoro:Hello Brat

Chris:Ran you should remember this nerd right here

Ran:Jeremie-kun

Jeremie:Hello Ran

Chris:Ran meet Aelita my girlfriend

Ran:You have a Girlfriend?!Thats good

Ran:I forgot to say this is Edogawa Conan,Hattori Heiji,and Toyama Kazuha

Heiji:Not to brag,But i'm the best high school detective

Chris:Nooooo...It's Shinichi,Then me,Then you

Heiji growls

Chris:Ran can i introduce myself to Conan-kun

Ran:Ok actually Conan-kun is really smart for his age

Chris and Conan walk away

Chris:It's Been awhile Shinichi

Conan:Same for you Chris-kun


End file.
